Castlevania: Event-Level-Extinction
by InformedGamer
Summary: A new generation of Belmont, some original characters of my design others a few fan favorites this is a work in progress so read and comment I'm open to suggestions as it might become a book. I've been working on this for about 2 years and just finished editing to publish on here more to come if I get positive reviews. I'd like any honest critique saying it sucks doesn't cut it


Hero\he~ro\ n. pl. In Mythology and legend, a man often of divine ancestry, who is endowed with great courage and strength, celebrated for his bold exploits, and favored by the gods, 2 A person noted for feats of courage or nobility of purpose, especially one who has risked or sacrificed his or her life.

Why does a man step up and fight monsters?

What compels a man to descend into the darkness howling and screaming ready to kill anything that stands in his path?

What does he gain from the death of others if no one knows it exists?

Is he just one man fighting a war or are there others out there like him?

Is there any peace in the end for a soul that is damned and doomed?

Raymond Dark is the last of his kind, a slayer, and heir of the Belmont Clan a family of warriors who have pledged their lives to the destruction of evil and it machinations for countless centuries. His father Fred trained him from birth to understand and know that evil existed and it was there family's destiny to battle it.

His mother had died giving birth to him her screams in death became his first breath in life.

Raymond was never normal growing up, he had no friends, and an outcast, under his father's tutelage he poured through books on many subjects, vampires, werewolves, demons, zombies, ghosts, witches, dark arts, sorcery, magic, to learn about his enemies.

Everyday was a new challenge being pushed to learn new things, fencing, martial arts, archery, marksmanship with countless firearms, hand to hand combat techniques, explosives, he was even taught to use his family's mystical weapon an enchanted whip.

Raymond is a white-Caucasian male 5'11 210 lbs short black hair, hazel eyes, which have the un-natural ability to change color, age 30.

Raymond also has a dark secret…. he's not completely human. Like those of his family before him Raymond has tainted blood in him, the blood of Dracula thinned through the generations, he has all 5 normal senses enhanced slightly above normal and possesses a 6th and 7th sense "Psionic Abilities"

He was educated in Europe and the United States, his degrees range from BS in Chemistry and Metallurgy, BA in Cultural Mythology and Sociology. And fluent in several languages including: Spanish, French, German, Sumerian, Russian, and Latin.

Raymond has access to a virtually limitless supply of funds stolen from criminals both human and inhuman thanks to a little hacking… after all criminals don't go to the cops and report being robbed. He coined the hacking program "Daddy War-Buck$".

He has contacts that have access to military weaponry that is sold for cheap on the civilian and black markets, which he refers to jokingly as his "Uncle Samuel".

_Rogues Gallery _

_Vampires: Vampires are humanoid blood drinking pests, their bite infects humans with a virus that continues their species, and ages may vary as does strengths and speed, due to there inhuman nature they are stronger and faster than humans, armed with claws and retractable fangs they are intelligent blood drinking monsters._

_Werewolves: Werewolves are the cross of wolf and man, there bit also infects but not all werewolves are harmful, but they are quite wild and vicious out of most creatures werewolves can return to human form, and have many offshoots of the were species, they are highly intelligent and predatory._

_Demons: Demons are normally occupants of hell and other infernal regions but can cross the void to occupy the human world, there are many different species of demons for the most part in a humanoid form, their sizes, shapes, color, and powers may vary, always violent in nature trying to kill._

_Zombies: Zombies are the reanimated dead what caused them is still unknown, some speculate anywhere from judgment day, bio-chemicals, radiation, or even the work of sorcery, they where once human and stink of rotting flesh, and decay they have no real intelligence just a hunger._

_Ghosts: Ghosts are remnants of those who have died, often called spirits, they can send chills down a persons spine, however not all are harmful, they where once people and like people they can be helpful or harmful, some don't realize what has happened to them and they cling to this world existing._

_Sorcerers: The name applies to those who use magic in a harmful way but are considerably powerful this also applies to Necromancers who are able to raise the dead and use them as a weapon._

_Allies _

_Paul Mason: Paul is a werewolf that Raymond encounters during his travel in dealing with monsters unlike the reckless beasts whom savagely kill the innocent Paul fights to protect humans and were alike they share a commonality and a past history, Paul's ancestor fought along side the Belmont Clan to defend humanity. Age 25_

_David Mars: David is a therianthorpe and friend of Paul's who is trying to unlock the power inside him to become a were, he is an anarchist and has great knowledge in the production of explosives and lock picking David is hesitant at first to be friends with Raymond for the fact that he hunts the supernatural. Age 23_

_Sara Hyman: Sara is a Human/ Hybrid Elf who works as a healer in a community of witches she is normally peaceful by nature but when pushed by the threat of war brought to her doorstep she can quickly take aim with bow and arrow she is more receptive to Raymond and his cause and aid's him when in need. Age 27_

_Fred Dark: Fred is Raymond's father and teacher the gold standard of evil ass kicking while technically retired he still gives Raymond advice and training in dealing with threats of the supernatural he often thinks that his son should do the job alone instead of getting extra help in situations and is often arrogant and egotistical. Age 82 _

_Idell Martin: Idell is Raymond's birth mother she died in the process of giving birth at the age of 25. _

_Possible Guest Character/or recurring roles_

_Christina Williamson: Raymond's human half sister who was born in another Earth dimension where Idell Martin is still alive and Fred Dark has been dead for a long time. She was caught in a dimensional rift during a drive in an electrical storm. She sees Raymond and thinks he is the same man as her own brother. She sadly sees they are very different this Raymond is much darker and uncaring._

_Adrian Fernheights Tepes or Alucard: Alucard is the forgotten Dhampire son of Dracula over 400 yrs old he has gone by many names and faces, Japanese government official, pop star, nobleman and rebel rouser; he has stood up to his him fathers tyrannical actions in trying to destroy the world, the dark ages myths came to a halt thanks to Alucard in cleaning up the messes his father let loose._

_Yoko Baldaies: Yoko is a neutral witch who's family is connected to the Belmont's by blood her ancestor married a Belmont and helped strengthen there power she understands Raymond's motives and methods and is an adequate hunter in her own right. She also holds a few heirlooms that are rightfully Raymond's and are companion pieces to his whip which holds great powers but also require a certain amount of vitality and energy when used and can be deadly and life threatening if misused or over used. They are a Crystal pendent, Ornate Roman Cross, Antique Silver Knife, Antique Silver Axe, A Flask of Water uniquely blessed, A Bag of Concentrated Ashes, An Hourglass, An Antique Rosary uniquely blessed, and a Medieval Gauntlet with 6 jeweled spheres._

_Count Saint De Germaine: Germaine is a noble who has the quirky ability to travel time and dimensional barriers, quick witted and ever fashionable, top hot and cane, and pistol, could he somehow be indirectly responsible for Christina ending up here? _

_Unnamed Female Lacarde: An ancestor of Eric Lecarde who wields a very powerful ancient spear on par with the power of Raymond's whip the Vampire Killer, could it be possible they form any romantic or sexual entanglements?_

_Unnamed Female Dinasty: An ancestor of Grant Dinasty a rogue and thief with uncanny climbing ability and expert with a knife. Catburgler type or safecracker._

_Locations:_

_The Estate: A vast mansion huge and nearly empty except for Raymond and Fred, Bought and paid for ages ago by The Belmont Clan so there children and grand children would have a home set in peace and comfort in Central NY, all the creature comforts completely self sufficient and quite lonely. This is Raymond's training ground part home part military base fully stocked and would even make a billionaire's jaw drop. _

_Where Our Story Starts_

_A figure cloaked in the shadows observes a grizzly scene their eyes dark but sharp as a knife the splash of blood on the pavement and the body festering on the ground was enough to make even a seasoned veteran cop lose there lunch, the figure was accustomed to seeing such horror._

_The victim a woman from what is left of her, the clothes ripped her hair a muddy mess she was white and looked about 20 her throat appeared to be ripped open and her blood sprayed on the pavement._

_The figure watched with interest as the body started to move it was dead but the head moved slowly the body twitched its fingers though crushed moved slowly and started to lift itself up._

_A pistol was raised by the figure aimed down at its head, a heavy looking gun 45caliber, the trigger was squeezed and the blast was deafening the bullet split the head and the woman was dead once more._

_"Damn" the figure spoke a man clearly by tone almost with a sigh smoke still emanated from the pistol he put it away in the holster, "I hate zombies" he said to himself the light broke in the night sky, he was dressed in black a leather trench coat covered him, the clothing was tactical military issue no logo patches or name could be seen._

_He pressed his finger to a receiver clipped to his ear, and pressed the button and spoke "Did I wake you up old timer?" on the other end a man in his early 80's responded "I can survive on 4 hours of sleep and still function" "It was a zombie just like we figured Dad, we got here too late!" the man spoke "Stay Focused Son you still have a job to do so get it done" the elderly man on the other end replied._

_From his pocket he removed a vial and syringe he plunged the syringe into arm of the corpse of the woman and withdrew a sample of blood and carefully capped the needle and placed the syringe in the vial and sealed it, They needed a sample of blood of the creature that killed her but first he had to find it. The news on television was talking about bath salts causing people to start acting like monsters. Sure and maybe the government is responsible for it._

_The night was starting get interesting but day break would be upon the world soon, the man walked to a car and opened the trunk and removed a few cans and a red gas can he walked quickly back to the corpse and opened one of the cans and poured the contents over the body, the body started to smoke and fizzle, acid to destroy most of the body so no one would touch it and get infected he opened the second can and covered the body with a powdery substance the acid continued at eat away at the body the powder helped accelerate the job the flesh was quickly dissolved he opened the gas can and poured the liquid on the body the powder still laying atop the remains of the body he took a few steps back and pulled out a match and flicked the head of it with his finger nail it glowed the fires of hell, tossing the match on the body the body was engulfed in flames , the flames burned hotter and the bones fell to pieces soon they where ashes even the blood was gone._

_No evidence for the cops or anyone else to find was the way he operated and the way his father operated "Raymond?" a voice asked quizativly it was female soft and unfamiliar to him, There was no way anyone other than his father knew to call him by his full name or could recognize him, He turned quickly drawing his pistol on instinct near the sound of the voice aimed high at head level finger on the trigger, Instinct taught him at least wait to see if they where friend or foe than pull the trigger._

_"Wait Raymond it's me! What is wrong with you? Why are you pointing a gun at me?" Her words a cry and plea, He held his aim a firm 2 handed grip a military stance, His face hard and cold, "Who are you? How do you know my name? And why shouldn't I kill you?" He spoke harshly but firm._

_The woman spoke crying "I'm your sister Christina don't you, recognize me Raymond? How can you not know your only family? She was unarmed but to Raymond there's still danger in an unarmed woman "I don't have a sister I'm an only child" he said firmly his gun still trained on her. "You got any proof you know me other than my name?" "I I I have a picture of the 3 of us" Christina said, "The three of us?" he replied "Yes!" she cried "You, Me and Mom" _

_Raymond was awash with fear what the fuck was going on here?, his mother died giving birth to him, how is this possible, He lowered the gun as she pulled out a phone and quickly found the picture she handed him the phone for him to see he still firmly held the gun with his left hand he stepped back to put some distance between her and looked closely at the picture._

_It was daylight in the digital photo he saw himself in the photograph his double was smiling an arm around the woman and a person who looked like an older version of his mother Idell, his stomach doing flops and feeling sour._

_He couldn't trust this person, he didn't know her so who was she really? He pocketed the phone, and holstered the pistol, Christina looked less nervous and had stopped crying, This is so fucked he said in his head, he make a split second choice he whipped out another gun and quickly fired before she could speak, the dart hit and she fell like a stone, Gotta be quick with this, this is so fucked he said in his head, the dart stuck in her chest a fast acting tranquilizer, he cuffed her in a black zip tie cuffs and put a black bag over her head. _

_He tapped the button on earpiece and quickly spoke "We got a situation here I'm coming back now!" His father responded, "What is it?" "Its FUBAR" Raymond responded, He picked up the body of Christina and put her in the car in the front seat, and went back and grabbed the spent shell casing from the 45cal, leave no trace to stay safe._

_He got in the car and gunned the engine and sped off into what was left of the night. Driving faster than normally he was thinking in over load, he needed sleep, he needed answers, he needed this problem gone. _

_He came upon the estate and he flipped a switch on the visor and the gates opened, he drove through the gates quickly and the gate quickly closed behind him, pulling up his father appeared outside a cane in hand but still able to walk decently, on his side was a pistol, Raymond got out of the car, and opened up the passenger side door and pulled Christina out and carried her inside._

_He carefully set her down on a couch in the parlor, pulled the bag off her head and looked at his father and got her phone with the picture still displayed and spoke, "Explain this to me Dad! Fred Dark's eye got wide than went white as a sheet, he looked at the picture of his dead wife, very much alive. "This isn't possible I saw her die in the delivery room I have proof and video" Fred said._

_"I know dad so explain this!" Raymond responded, "She said she's my sister how's that possible?" "I need to know how this is possible!" Raymond's voice was raised Fred spoke calmly, "We have your mothers DNA sample blood and hair and skin, we will see if any matches pick up in the computer." Fred put on a pair of gloves and grabbed a syringe and derma knife, and glass slides, he plucked a few strands of hair and got her blood and scraped her skin with the knife and went down into the lab, he let technology do the work and the computer started analyzing the fresh sample and complying data._

_Christina was slowly waking up and her head was throbbing, "You shot me" she said wearily "Yes" Raymond replied, she saw that she was cuffed and she started to get scared, "Untie me this isn't funny brother" she said. "I'm not your damn brother little girl, my mother is dead I'm an only child" He responded firmly._

_"Now explain to me about this?" he pointed the phone at her face, "Where did you come from?" he said pointedly._

_"I was driving and it was raining, there was lighting it struck something and I thought I saw something a person in the rain." She said calmly, "Well that explains everything now doesn't it" he responded "I think your full of shit", Fred walked in with a small stack of papers, "It found a match, 75% histo compatibility to Idell" Fred said._

_Raymond looked at his father and than at Christina "75% isn't shit and don't mean shit, OJ Simpson was only 75% with DNA and he walked free and the man was guilty as sin, I say we get rid of this problem now" he said, "We shoot her and the problem is gone" No" Fred responded "We don't kill unarmed innocent people" "We help them" _

_"Okay dad so what's next?" Raymond said blowing a breathe "I don't trust her" "Look I ran her phone through my PDA and ran a records check she doesn't exist no file anywhere alive or dead, I palmed her wallet nothing in the DMV system, and she don't look like any CIA spook the pictures have past dates and she has about $80 in cash"_

_"It requires trust son, I checked the DNA against both of us I'm not her progenitor and your only a partial match, DNA testing isn't a perfect science and won't be without very advanced technology and I don't have access to it." Fred said directly._

_ He walked over to Christina and cut her bonds and extended his hand and greeted her "Hello my name is Fredrick Dark and you've met my son, you are not a prisoner here but we're not sure how much to trust of you, are you hungry?"_

_Christina accepted his hand and responded, "I'm Christina Williamson and yes I am starving, thank you." _

_Fred led her to a large kitchen as Raymond followed closely behind "We have just about everything you could think of and a few that you might not, what would you like to eat?" Fred said to Christina, "Um I'm not sure, do you have any can ravioli? And ranch dressing?" she said, Fred pulled out a few cans of Chef Bi R Dee and a bottle of ranch dressing "Help yourself Christina" Fred said._

_So Christina feeling comfortable mixed the ranch and ravioli and Fred put it in a microwave and she ate with leisure, they didn't push her for answers but Fred wanted to know a bit more about how she came to be here._

_She retold them of how she was driving in the rain and lighting was striking everywhere and that she thought she saw something, but she wasn't sure of what, nothing sounded like anything false to Fred. What she could remember was it looked like a man dressed in red with a top hot. _

_Raymond groaned inwardly it would have to be something powerful in a human like form to bring a person across a rift, so far this misadventure was sounding like science fiction and he didn't major in quantum physics, lighting would be a catalyst in too many things, his first thought ran to was his dad talking about his mentor from way up and out there._

_"Ah dad that could match any number of things and we don't exactly have a database of names, faces, pics we aren't exactly batman here" Raymond spoke _

_"You have a point son but its all of a lead we have to go on, so we are going to have work with what we got, until we are able to get Christina back to where she came from she is technically genetic family so we help family no matter what" Fred responded._

_"This is screwy but okay but we still have other things to deal with and you think I can do it all alone, we need some extra support here, and I don't think you really plan on enlisting baby sis to help with a job she knows nothing about" Raymond said._

_"Well I'm open to any ideas you mention those people from online in that group you started do you feel they are on par with you and up to the task" Fred asked curiously _

_"No way in hell, they are scattered all over the country, do you honestly believe that totally random strangers are going to answer a call to rally even if you provide them air fair and a grand invite, hell why don't we invest in a squad of mercs for hire if we are going to do that." Raymond said jokingly_

_Christina looked back and forth between what she thought was her brother although not and his father and wondered what they where talking about, what help with things to deal with, and she spoke up "I know I don't belong here but I want to help with what I can, so what can I do to help" _

_Raymond looked at her and laughed sarcastically and banged the counter with his palm saying, "Oh that's brilliant dad me and notta sis working in a combat zone with monsters left, right, front and back and the moment something grabs her she's gonna fight back yea right she broke down and sobbed when a gun was pointed at her, you plan on suiting up too dad?" _

_"Monsters?" Christina said blankly_

_"Yes Monsters!" Raymond said sarcastically_

_"Trust" Fred said_

_"OHHHKAY" Raymond said picking up a remote from the counter he clicked it and out comes a plasma screen "Kill cams up, playback highlights and raw footage expanded images" _

_The screen lit up in green like night vision and in the corner was the letter the image that popped up was something big and ugly jumping towards the camera and a gun struggling to come up and point it at its head and pull the trigger, huge teeth and small eyes. _

_"Play sound," he said, Christina jumped back from hearing the thing make the noise and the sound of the gun firing._

_"Pause it" he said looking at Christina "You really wanna help deal with that?" he pointed at the screen. "Maybe that's biting off a little more than I can chew" she replied "Yea well that's what he was trying to do" he retorted "How can you tell it is a he" she asked "Cause girls take little bites" he answered she took a huge bite finishing off the last of the ravioli mixture, Fred just laughed dryly._

_Christina was no fighter but she could learn if she was going to survive, They gave her the full tour above and below, she saw a modest picture of her mother Idell in the hallway, this may not be the Raymond she knew but he also remembered his mother even if his wasn't alive anymore, she wondered how he would react if he saw her mom would he cry? _

_This Raymond was very cold, mean and cynical not like her brother but they looked the same, what kind of hell had he went through to make him so cold? They came to the armory everywhere was weapons, bombs, chemicals and suddenly she started to cry and hold herself, she realized how alone she was here, she wanted to be back where it was normal, Raymond turned as he heard her sobbing softly and saw her tears fall._

_He was cold and calculating but he still had a heart, so he put his arms around her and hugged her and kissed the crown of her head, "We're going to get you back home safe sis I promise, or I'll die trying until than I'm going to be your brother" he spoke softly._

_He felt tears in his own eyes compassion for someone who was family thou not known to him, he hugged her tighter and just held her for the moment. Fred stared in amazement his cold-blooded son did care, he wasn't wound so tight like some soldier in the jungles of a war torn country, but it was the way he had raised him. For a moment Fred thought of his dead wife and remembered his son's birth her last breath brought him to life._

_What could have been he thought, Fred looked at technical brother and sister embrace and in his mind he saw a child resting in Christina's arms and that Raymond was the child's uncle, for the moment he kept what he knew to himself best not to freak her out by letting her know he reads minds._

_Raymond let her go and she composed herself, a hug from a friendly face at least she hoped was friendly gave her hope, this world was scary but there was something of a family, so she could hold it together. She hoped._

_Assembling the Team_

_Fred knew they needed help in a major way like it or not Raymond tried to locate talented and hopefully motivated people who had the heart to do this, cash don't buy guts or brains, and too many people in the world where short on both. He trusted his son but any new people he had his doubts, he had lead people through battles and lost good people._

_"Its time to form a proper team son, you are right but we can't do it alone, but we gotta fight fire with fire sadly" Fred said "Who do you have in mind" _

_Raymond only had a handful of takers werewolves where tough fuckers and Paul Mason had a pack in Mississippi and Texas, he had a link to a proud werewolf warrior Cornell better known as Blue Crescent Moon who was known to the Belmont Clan, but could a pack of wild dogs be trusted to help fight with others? The Elf Hybrid Sara Hymen was a healer and was handy with a bow but she wasn't a fighter, David Mars was a Therienthorpe who wanted to learn to shift but he was an anarchist they are unpredictable._

_Would all these wild cards be willing to work together? They knew of him they understood his reputation and kept up with the posts online Raymond was extreme as they come the name Belmont reverberated fear and hate in a lot of types of people and even the church was not fond of the current member of the Belmont Clan. _

_Than again the church came to the Belmont's for help and when the job was done they would try to oust them, they did that hundreds of years ago to each member who stepped up when the church asked for help, Romania in the Dark Ages was rough, if your poor but different and fight off evil they tell you to piss off when the jobs done and your still bleeding._

_Raymond had a love/hate relationship with churches they love having visitors but ask a few direct questions and they hate you and want you out. The Catholic Church tolerated him, but he never forgot his family roots, there memories imbedded in his mind. The first Belmont was a soldier of the church during the crusades, his girl goes missing and monsters come out of nowhere, and the churches stance was they are not political enemies so no fighting them, Belmont leaves the church and abandons his title, save the girl well there's where the situation goes fubar._

_In the end boy loves girl, boy loses girl to bad monster, boy forced to kill girl to destroy bad monster, and ends up with a special whip fun story huh? _

_The Belmont's didn't support the Church but the world needed help, the Church had money but the Belmont's didn't need it, Raymond had a hacking program called Daddy War Buck$ that kept them flush with cash, plus the shit that was left laying around after each battle with evil from the Dark Ages, The Belmont Clan settled in upstate NY and built the estate for future generations. _

_Raymond sent word to the hopeful team members and offered them a private charter flight and $50,000 per person who would answer the call to at least listen to his proposal, after all everyone needs money, the wolves responded with howling approval to fly for free just to talk. _

_He hoped Paul could keep them well behaved, David was just graduating from college in Louisiana, Sara was on her yearly meditation retreat in South Carolina._

_In the distance others unknown to Raymond knew what was on the horizon without waiting for an invitation headed for upstate NY, would the current line of the Belmont Clan accept help from an unlikely and unknown source?_

_The charter flight was met by three attractive women and an odd men of what looked like oriental back ground, Impeccably dressed, they boarded the flight as last minute crew to handle the nearly 20 passengers, the flight crew and attendants where told the boss paying the checks said jobs done here's your money we'll call you in a week._

_Magically Raymond's name is on it with an extra bonus to the pilot and crew of 3 female attendants, so no one was the wiser, The blond was calling the shots dressed in a flight attendants uniform with the name tag reading Yoko, everyone boarded the flight, Yoko walked towards the cockpit and opened the door and said "Are you sure you can fly this thing Adrian? The gentleman dressed and in the pilots seat gave her a look and replied "Relax I've been flying since I was a kid Yoko" She sighed and said "That's different these wings aren't invulnerable" "Whole heartedly agreed my dear Yoko but I can handle it" Adrian smiled as he spoke. He grinned a toothy smile and slipped on the aviator glasses. _

_In the rear of the plane a Spanish lady was talking to her Hungarian companion a petite brunette with her hair cut short who kept an odd smile on her face, "Yoko pulled this off quick what do you know about this Raymond guy Anya?" "He's a rich asshole with a leather fetish she cracked a imaginary whip in the air he's supposedly the best since Richter Belmont, what did you expect Ella?" "Not sure Hun"_

_Yoko shot them a look from the front as she smiled and mentioned preflight instructions to the passengers on the flight, Paul sniffed the air and something felt different and his ears tingled when he heard the name Belmont, Paul sniffed the air again deeply and knew something was wrong. _

_Yoko knew who everyone was, she was counting on the great grand son of Cornell to be here, and she was as sweet as sugar as she called out the emergency exits. Adrian turned on the intercom and spoke "Good afternoon passengers the time is 12:50 pm Welcome onboard this nonstop flight to New York we are starting to taxi to the runway please stay seated till the attendant says your free to move about the cabin this flight will be two hours and thirty mins long we hope you enjoy the flight, and the refreshments are complimentary and thank you for flying" _

_Yoko was sitting down smiling thinking to herself ham it up some more why don't you Adrian this isn't a commercial flight, just get us in the air safe and land it right. Sure enough the plane taxied across the runway and picked up speed fast and lift off was quick, Yoko didn't like to fly never did but Adrian was a natural, and a natural born killer._

_Anya and Ella where chattering and talking about fashion in the rear, the intercom chirped again and Adrian spoke "This is your captain speaking we are at 30,000 ft you are free to move about the cabin" _

_"Showtime" whispered Yoko Anya and Ella got up and walked over the start of the seats bending down low on each side of the seats and said like a duo "What can I get you" Paul watched the scene while his beta's damn near howled and pawed, they all wanted booze and a side of boob, Animals Yoko thought._

_Yoko cautiously walked up to Paul, and said "Can I offer you a drink Mr. Mason how about you Mr. Mars" Paul asked for a bottled water and David requested a soda, Yoko kept an eye on both of them, Paul had his cell phone out sending a text to Raymond saying "Something stinks about this"_

_Back in NY an hour from arrival Raymond gets the text with the message "Something stinks about this" followed up with 2 pics and an audio recording of the captain speaking._

_Raymond didn't hire a foreign pilot, So that got his alarm up._

_"Dad we got a problem with the plane" Raymond said to Fred "I'm going be there to greet the plane in person with a gun" "What's wrong brother?" Christina asked, "A problem that needs one of my solutions he answered._

_"Stay here the both of you till I get back I'll find out who's playing games with us" Raymond said "If I don't come back we go with plan B" Fred's lips tight simply nodded, "Don't die brother" Christina said, Raymond left quickly "This should be fun" he said to himself, he gunned the engine and turned on GNR Sympathy for the Devil._

_He was at the private hanger and ready in 10 mins, now he had to lay low till the plane came in and maybe we won't get into a fire fight, he texted Paul and told him to exit the plane first and have his pack ready to let slip the dogs of war Translation get off the plane and have the pack form a circle around the women and partially shift._

_20 mins later the final text come in "we're ready when you are"_

_The plane touched down and taxied to the hanger. The door opened and Paul walked out Raymond nodded and Paul broke into a run and headed to Raymond a compact pistol was tossed to Paul off came the beta's and Sara and David, the 3 "flight attendants" disembarked, they where quickly circled by the pack already snarling and snapping. Raymond and Paul trained there guns on the window of the cockpit and told the women to tell there friend to exit the cockpit now or be shot, Yoko smiled and a light mist drifted below the belly of the plane, the mist rushed forward fast and changed, it became the shape of a man with an antique sword pointed at him charging towards him._

_Fuck Raymond thought what can do that that I don't know about, He passed the pistol to Paul and drew his sword to parry and block Raymond wasn't that fast but rushed forward to meet the swordsman head on. For a split second he saw a crest a dragon and his blood ran cold. _

_The order of the Dragon only held 2 members both very old._

_Steel crashed against steel bringing sparks the blades barely hitting either man, Damn he's fast Raymond thought quickly his eyes quickly changed and a burst of inhuman speed came from him, the blades furiously crashed like a blur, Gotta end this quick Raymond thought, they where evenly matched, gotta try another tactic, Raymond jumped with a strength he didn't know and launched his sword like a javelin to try and impale him while quickly lashing out with the whip striking down and landing roughly a few feet away while swinging an arc hitting the swordsman's face. Adrian knew that sting and halted his attack, last felt that from a dear old friend under evils influence._

_Adrian was no fool; he was a Belmont tried and true. Time had changed but he still remembered Richter's signature strike._

_Yoko was calm and watching the show, Anya and Ella watched, this Belmont had flair Yoko thought maybe he is the one. Adrian bowed courtly and said, "You do Richter proud Lord Belmont, that brought back memories my friend"._

_A scene flashed before his eyes, he was garbed in blue and his hair long and flowing, Raymond rotated the whip around his body to rest and spoke in Slav-Romanian, which he did not know the old tongue and replied "Alucard you have not aged" _

_Raymond came to and blinked, "Fuck I gotta learn to control those visions" he said, Adrian had sheathed his sword and offered Raymond his blade. "Divine gifts should never be questioned simply accepted," Adrian said with a smile._

_Anya and Ella walked out from the circle of wolves the pack returned to human form, Yoko smiled and waved her hand and 3 of the pack moved aside like a swinging door, she strode forward like a princess "Sorry about the mix up but we didn't get a call so we crashed the party" Yoko said._

_Raymond was impressed they where professional and tactical, and no one died, "So what happened to my temps?" he said "Well they got paid and a big bonus" responded Yoko, Raymond shrugged and said "I guess its better than when I was paid for a temp job I couldn't break $32 for 8 hours work $6.50 an hour my ass" Anya and Ella laughed and Ella said "At least he a cute asshole" Anya chimed in "I hope he doesn't fuck as fast as he fights" _

_The pair of them looked maybe 22, "No I don't ladies but I maintain the same stamina and endurance" Raymond chuckled, "Alucard do you plan to introduce everyone or do you expect me to read minds?"_

_"Yoko Baldaies at your service", "Those two vixens are Anya Danisty and Ella Lecarde" Yoko said, Raymond nodded "Well you already know who everyone is since you borrowed my plane" Raymond said._

_Paul was standing in awe, his great grand father Cornell passed the name Blue Crescent Moon to him and here he was standing near living legends, Raymond motioned to Paul and he was introduced, So here he was the last piece of the puzzle._

_Without warning a screen lit up and Fred's smiling face was there with Christina trying to get into the camera "Is he still alive" she asked, "Sit down please, yes he's fine" Fred spoke._

_"Took you long enough son" Fred replied, "All over took quick" Alucard spoke with a nobleman's upbringing, "Well climb board the transports in the hanger and we'll have you up here fast" Fred spoke._

_Raymond led everyone to a bank of jeeps parked at the rear of the hanger, well find a seat everyone the jeeps where converted Humvees, Raymond went for the first one, and Paul, Anya, Ella, and Yoko piled in, David, Sara and the pack piled in the other 4 bags slung in the last 2 and off they went, Alucard said he was going to stretch his legs, A black wolf appeared with a sword attached sprinted close by "Show off! Paul shouted._

_Wolf Alucard lolled his tongue, he was first to the gate He transformed back to his human form, "If you wanted to get there first you could have flew" Raymond said, "Don't tempt me but I don't see any birds flying or landing in the yard" Alucard said. _

_"For very good reason too watch" Raymond said He picked up a handful of pebbles and flicked them in the air over the wall, an electric eye found them and a laser fired off some quick shots, the air smelled different for a moment. "Not your average security, high frequency lasers can pinpoint any size and weight, nice way to keep out pigeons huh?" _

_The gate opened and Raymond drove on the convoy followed, the drive up was quick, Alucard grabbed a seat in the jeep with Raymond this time. The doors open and there was Fred and Christina, "Welcome everyone come in" Fred spoke warmly. _

_The Belmont estate had changed much since he last saw it in the past century, "You got rid of the fountain by the entrance" Alucard exclaimed, "Yes we moved it to the rear of the house" Raymond spoke, "Let me guess you had the fountain built?" "It's still here don't worry" "Roman Marble is quite rare I'm not dumb we expanded the size of the fountain but kept the original design" Alucard nodded his approval "I left something important in the stone foundation for the right time" he said, "It was found about 50yrs ago the crest, your order of the dragon crest, its on display in the great hall" Raymond replied._

_"Take me to the crest" said Alucard, "Okay field trip than" Raymond replied, A moment later everyone was in the great hall "There" Raymond pointed Alucard approached the crest and took it off the mount on the wall and uttered a word over it and it opened, inside a ring was there with a small yellowish jewel, Yoko spoke up "I wondered who had possession of the Lighting ring, at last the set is complete" "The set" Raymond asked puzzled, _

_"Surely you know what I speak of Belmont they are your sub weapons, the Lacarde spear that Ella wields matches the Vampire Killer in power and the sub weapons went to the current Belmont, which is you, but know this they can hurt you if mishandled" Yoko spoke seriously._

_"I think we are well equipped on weapons but tell me more, how will they hurt me?" Raymond inquired _

_"Better to see and feel for yourself if your strong enough" Yoko responded looking directly at him, "If that's the case than we need to go to the armory" Raymond said matter of factly. Yoko retrieved her bag and Ella grabbed her spear she wanted to hear this since she was of indirect blood relation to Belmont blood, Yoko opened a small wooden box and carefully set out each item each wrapped in cloth, than unwrapped them, A antique silver knife, matching silver axe, roman cross, a flask of water, a bag of ashes, an hourglass and Alucard set down the Lighting ring, "Oops forgot one" Yoko said and laid out a palm sized crystal, "This Gauntlet controls and harnesses the power" she said "It belonged to the first Belmont who you owe the Vampire Killer to Leon"_

_Raymond nodded solemnly, The weapons where indeed old, memories and dreams flooded his conscience, Ella got close and touched his hand and a spark of what felt like strong static electricity passed through them. It shook him and for a moment a vision of the two of them entangled in bliss in a bed, a flash was seen in his head and he spoke the words "The item crash" Yoko spoke up and confirmed his thought, "Yes your starting to understand more Belmont, The Rosary here is a last ditch weapon and will clear an entire room to be used sparingly." _

_Raymond understood all to well, it will take vitality and energy when they are used even with the gauntlet, But the gauntlet can harness magical energy if you block an attack with it, but energy can neither be created or destroyed but transferred from one form to another, Raymond had a theory but he needed to test it._

_Raymond closed his eyes and thought of the element of fire and slammed his palms together and started to rub them together quickly and roughly, Ella tried to speak and Alucard put him finger to his lips to tell to be silent so she did, each watched as Raymond's palms became red and looked warm, he reached for the gauntlet quickly and slipped it on and pulled out the Vampire Killer and struck a wall, flames engulfed the whip and the wall caught fire. _

_"I get it" Raymond said proudly, Yoko was wide eyed, Alucard smirked, Ella made the words wow silently, Paul was dumbfounded but impressed, Fred stood silent but amazed._

_Raymond was truly a Belmont in mind, body, and soul. _

_But the best of both worlds was to combine strengths, or people. "Alucard" Raymond said, "Can we have another duel?" "Sure" he responded, "Yoko you to and Ella" Raymond upped the ante, what are you thinking Son? Fred looked to him sending the thought, Raymond winked._

_"Everyone attack me with your strongest physical attack" Raymond said, "With the intent of killing me" he added "NO" Christina shouted "Don't kill my brother" Ella shook her head no and stood her ground "Look chicka either your going to stick me with that toothpick or I'm going take it from you and use it on you" Raymond said as a taunt, it worked only too well, Ella was woman scored and mad as hell "Come give me a kiss mami" She rushed at Raymond like a Mack truck screaming "Kiss this Punta!" She jumped with the very intent of a killing stoke, Raymond moved the gauntlet into the spear heads path and it crashed hard against it and the gauntlet crackled with purple energy Ella was thrown off balance fell to the ground the Lacarde spear sat in front of him and he was unharmed Ella felt like an ass but she was un-scaved, Alucard applauded "Bravo Master Belmont" he said, Yoko didn't expect this, Raymond walked up to Ella and offered his hand and asked "Are you okay?"_

_She looked up at him her face flushed and took his offered hand, He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, this time the spark was felt from the lips, "Your cute when your angry, but your beautiful when your calm" Raymond told her, Ella blushed._

_He walked over to the table and picked up the cross and spoke a prayer over it silently in Latin, he made the sign on the cross on his body like a good catholic and walked to a wall in the training area, "Holy Cross" he shouted, his body was surrounded by white light as his body rose and the roman cross lifted and launched out splitting into dozens spinning around him quickly when he came back down the wall was smoldering rubble._

_The gauntlet crackled a low purple glow, He understood the weapons because he was there master, and they choose him just as the whip called him that first time. The final skill was unlocked the power of the item crash._

_"Thank you for the sub weapons we will keep them safe and pass them to a worthy child Yoko" Raymond spoke humbly._

_Yoko nodded and said "But who is going to bare your child?" "I think Ella is up to that challenge after all you wanted to complete the set" Raymond spoke in a serious tone._

_Ella looked to Raymond and blushed, "Well at least she likes the look of me, that's good, but we still have another reason for being assembled" Raymond said, "Dracula's evil is growing and effecting the balance a sudden surge is proof he's planning to resurrect his castle along with his full powers" Alucard said._

_"I guess this was business as usual for you in the 1400's huh Alucard?" Raymond said, "No sadly you have been fighting small outbreaks and skirmishes here states side most of your life, my father is waging total war" Alucard responded._

_"So what's the end game?" Raymond said, "Event Level Extinction" Alucard responded_

_ "Fuuuck Me!" Fred spoke "He plans wipe the human race off the face of the earth" Alucard nodded. _

_"So he has armies of monsters and we have 26 people present" Sara spoke for the first time since getting off the plane "Has everyone in here gone insane I didn't sign up to fight a war I came here to talk and listen" _

_."This is impossible we don't have the numbers to match him" "Very true you state the obvious but Dracula has not amassed his armies he is still limited" Alucard responded._

_It was getting dark outside it was nearly 7pm, Fred stepped in and interjected. "Most of you came by request and the promise of money after listening to a proposal, I don't make deals on an empty stomach so at least stay for a meal and get a shower and a night's rest. You will all be paid for your time in cash."_

_Murmurs of agreement where all around, Fred led everyone back to the common area and talk of food and empty stomach commenced, everyone wanted different things, The wolves wanted meat lots of meat, red meat, only one problem the elf was a vegetarian, The kitchen had everything but how to feed a pack of hungry wolves and be fair to the rest?_

_Grill! Fred opened the back door and flipped a switch and a long Grill set appeared stacks of fresh cut beef was brought out by Raymond it was a deep tray full, and fresh blood pooling in the bottom, "Anyone want a help a fellow out" he said. Yoko looked his way and she lifted her arm and spoke silently and the tray was gone, the steaks hung in midair and stacked together she spread her fingers wide and the steaks flew to the grill spaced apart evenly. Alucard coughed and opened his suit jacket and a line of fireballs hit the grill and the meat was burned properly, Raymond laughed the shot was within a foot of his stomach. Plates and utensils where found, the wolves came running plates in hand stabbing steaks._

_Well what was left was more than enough for the rest, "You've done that combo before? Addressing Yoko and Alucard, Yoko smiled and cut off a bite of steak, Alucard bowed his head and shut his eyes and muttered a silent prayer and grabbed a napkin and took his time savoring his handy work, he opened his mouth and showed his fangs and cut into the beef and feasted, Yoko played with the bite on her fork and popped it in her mouth and smiled again._

_Ella grabbed a seat next to Raymond, Anya followed behind her and sat on his right, "So Anya what's your talent?" Raymond asked "Many things Mr. Belmont" her well-manicured nails walking on his thigh to his pocket. She said with a purr "If your looking for my wallet you will be sadly disappointed" he responded. "I'm not here for money I'm here for fun, Ella you are planning to share him aren't you Hun?_

_Ella was still thinking about that kiss Raymond gave her, and his comment about her baring his child, was he serious she wondered, she never has been in many fights till Yoko and Alucard found her and she learned about her own heritage, she was studying ballet in Milan, Anya was her best friend she had a record for breaking and entering and her dad was a safe cracker and knife thrower, funny how they met and became friends, Yoko and Alucard found them like magic, Alucard knew there history like reading a book, she knew he was older than he looked, but didn't expect 400, So they became a happy foursome family, Great grandpa Eric wasn't kidding it's not easy, was she cut out to stay the course? The first time she killed a vampire it was so natural Alucard tossed her the spear and her body moved on auto-pilot, 10yrs of ballet out the door, leap and land pliete she was a natural, than came the puking right after._

_Post battle fatigue Yoko called after the first she never threw up again. She never used another weapon except the spear. Anya had borrowed her dads knives and never gave them back. So off they went Anya was a bit of a wild child and broke her in to the fairer sex, they played and shared a few guys._

_Would she share Raymond with her? She might but if he was serious about pregnancy Ella wasn't on birth control neither was Anya, was it only about power and saving the world? Was she allowed to love? what about marriage? Wasn't that supposed to happen before you make a child? _

_They had been a family for 4 yrs and never once did she miss her period and they where light, she never used protection strange how she never thought about it. Just how powerful where Yoko and Alucard together? _

_"Hey Ella you there Hun?" Anya asked, "Ummmm we need to talk first" Ella answered._

_Raymond's senses where going into overdrive, naturally his vampiric side could smell it on both of them, pure sex perfect 22's, anyone got a pen and paper here's one for penthouse. And both fertile but magically protected, He saw glimpses of their memories and trysts, Anya was the aggressor, Ella easily submissive._

_Raymond was eating a little, funny how strong and different he felt, he was complete. So what was left, get the girl and storm a castle, Someone was talking and turned the stereo on a cd started, Soon he was being pulled up off the bench by Anya who said "I love this song, you dance don't you Belmont?" Outkast was playing I Like The Way You Move, she started grinding in front of him closer Ella closed in and met his eyes and slid in front of Anya and Anya moved around to the back of Raymond._

_The Bass pumped and so did the girls, And Raymond did love the way those girls moved his eyes changed and he found his groove, there was no name for how he moved a fight without fighting but flawless his body flowed like laying in water, His hand around Ella at her waist and Anya slow grinding, He locked his eyes on Ella and said "Shower or Hot Tub?" "Both" Anya answered, Ella said "Shower" She made her move, she made the choice and was telling Anya, I call first dibs. Shkaria Hips Don't Lie started Ella turned on her roots and let her hips do the talking, Raymond started lip syncing and look at her, Ella didn't miss a beat, he grabbed her hips and she shook like a maraca, Raymond let off a trill and let off a few comments in Spanish, Ella responded in kind the words where clear he wanted her bad and could taste her pussy in the air, and knew she was fertile and was a min away from ripping her clothes off and skipping the shower and started in the yard and not stop till the sun came up, Anya knew just enough Spanish to know that Ella was going to get fucked hard and had no qualms about sex in public right now. Holy Shit she thought I've never done it in public. Raymond grabbed Ella and kissed her and put his tongue in her mouth, Ella wrapped her legs around him and lost control Raymond snarled and ripped her blouse from the back and went for her neck, Ella screamed in passion, He barely head a light applause from Paul, Alucard and Yoko, Fred grinning._

_His hands moved to the front and the front of the blouse was ripped off Ella never stopped pumping with her legs tightly around Raymond, she wasn't letting go for even hell itself her right breast was uncovered a firm 32C the nipple hard, her hair whipping around feeling like she was on fire, Anya still hanging on grinding and cutting off Raymond's clothes determined to be in this, Raymond knew he was losing clothes fast Ella still had a skirt left, his fingers brushed the top when felt the pressure of a blade and it cut a line in the top and going down, Anya was helping, Raymond found Anya'a talent she was good with a knife, Raymond attacked the bare breast and finished the job he started Ella was naked her, tan legs locked around him she was wet, dripping, trimmed and neat bellow Raymond was stripped bare his clothes cut away by Anya._

_He felt she was at least mostly naked, Ella's soft brown eyes and her hair shined in the light of the moon she wasn't caring who was there, "/Fuck Me Papi!" she gasped Raymond was hard and being stroked by Anya, Damn she was good, "Si Mami Mucho"_

_Ella was opening up and Raymond slid in and went all the way in He was 6inches but he grew longer and thicker when inside, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" she cried he knelt to the grass her body curved to meet him thrust for thrust, Lost to the lust and music, blissful and complete. "I'm yours Belmont, do anything to me" she panted. She didn't care._

_So this was it, a completed set, was it love, he didn't know and didn't care he wasn't going to stop, he wasn't going to stop after the first shot which was soon on its way, Ella pumped faster Raymond started his first, she could feel it shoot, he muscles worked faster and she felt hers, she squeezed his as he released and said "More", they where in the grass she was straddling him and she was riding him, He released his second, her nails raked his hairy chest and sunk in and made her hips shake he pulled her down to kiss her, her body bent willingly He gave her his third, she was going into multiple and not stopping She squeezed him hard and he released a fourth, and she clamped down bounced hard and fast he snarled and growled hard and felt the fifth and than sixth and she hollered and slammed hard one final time, and collapsed._

_They where spent and in bliss her lips brushed his and they kissed till their eyes closed._

_"So the set is complete Yoko the prophecy fulfilled" Alucard said, "Yes" Yoko replied "He's amazing he truly is the one, he fucks the way he fights, raw fury, a fire deep inside, and an animal" "I kinda want a bit of him myself, he's as primal as you Alucard" Alucard chuckled. "Let's get them inside, I'm sure his bed would be more comfortable for them" "Can you manage the both of them?" "Easily, Anya was perfect I'm sure he will have room for her too," Yoko responded laughing, "He will Belmont's are nearly indestructible sexually my blood is his in part or have you forgot?" Alucard said._

_Raymond woke later in his bed with company, Anya was there lapping and licking him waiting for him to awaken, She was good no doubts there, Anya was larger in the breast 36D and shaved, her short hair exotic she began in earnest to work her mouth on him, her mouth like a furnace slow roasting him "MMMMM" Raymond said, he was hard and ready, she slow sucked him, with just the right pressure, Sliding her mouth off him she gave a soft slurp and a lick to the head, she slowly and firmly stroked him and ran her tongue to his sack and gave slow long licks, the intent was clear, I've done this a bit._

_She was on her side and in the low light of the darkened bedroom and Raymond saw she was wet, he cupped her and pushed his finger in, "Yessss" she hissed silently she was as tight as Ella, He pulled her ass closer to his face and she put her legs over his face and lowered herself. His tongue sought her and found her wetter and sweet._

_He was slow and deliberate as he flicked his tongue back and forth taking in her juices, he sucked on her clit and tongued it,"Ohhhssssss" she groaned, He continued to tease her wet hole he pushed her harder on top of him, his hands cupping her ass and his thumbs spreading her wider, "Don't Stop Baby" she said as she took him back in her warm mouth. _

_He knew this would be the first of many nights till they both caught and than they would explore new delights, His tongue gently licking her constant flow of juices, Anya rubbed her hand up and down Ella's leg and spread her open her pretty trimmed pussy was slowly oozing Raymond's cum, she pushed her fingers inside her to keep it in, Ella woke to feeling filled up again, she enjoyed earlier had she really had sex in front of family and strangers? yes and she loved it every minute of it, would she get pregnant she wondered? There was little doubt that she would if she wasn't already after tonight, now Anya was well on her way to cumming._

_"OHHHHHHH" Anya moaned "I need your cock in me now!" "Fuck Me!" She slid up and turned to face him and gripped him and sat down on him and rode him like a mad woman, Raymond was fine with that he let her do what she wanted, "We are a package deal Belmont, she gets you and so do I we share everything" she panted, "I want your come in me!" she said "Pump me full of cum and make me pregnant too" Raymond always delivered as directed if she wants it he won't deny her, He came hard and fast, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD PUMP IT DEEP" she screamed, he didn't miss a beat he and gave as hard and she rode him and kept cumming. _

_He drained his last load all the way in Anya like she demanded and told her to get up here and keep it in her where it can do its job. She curled on left and Ella snuggled up in his arm on the right. They kissed and Raymond gave Anya's nipple a nibble and they feel asleep for a while. _

_The Morning After_

_Morning came and they where still in his arms, Raymond was surprised at that, they where softly snoring but he didn't mind, but he did need to piss, he felt his neck and knew both of the girls left him a hicky, it was supposedly going to be the end of the world and he had two potential kids by two different women, with no mention of love._

_How had he let this happen? last night was still clear in his head and marked on his body, he slid out of his Texas king size bed and made a trip to his master bathroom, on his way he noticed two big duffle bags by the door. Yoko he thought or Alucard if not both, they where quite a double act, but as he recalled from family lore Alucard was the real charmer he was as powerful as his father and half his age. Yoko was no slouch, a dead ringer for Sylpha and just as busty, Alucard had him pegged from the start, the strong silent type. _

_He traded the regal look for a business suit to blend in he still had style, entering the bathroom he took care of business and checked his back, nail marks and a few tears no blood, well comes with wild sex._

_His clothes had been cut off him by Anya she was good, the material had been tempered and enchanted, her knives must been enhanced by Yoko if not Alucard or both of them, he slipped on his robe and went out the side door and private hallway to go to the kitchen accessed by hidden door, a short trip and a he entered the kitchen._

_He walked in out of a hidden wall door, and saw the kitchen was packed and people where eating, some turned there heads when they saw him, he was given a standing ovation and a few cat calls. He headed for the coffee pot, ever refillable the pot stayed full French Roast he smelled, he added cream and sugar and poured some coffee and stirred it._

_He walked over to the table and sat down and sipped the sweetened drug, caffeine was an evil drug it wakes you up, he stuck his hand up instinctively as an object landed in it, he had yet to ask for food so he checked what he held, it was rough and bumpy and smelled of citrus "Orange Anyone" he asked dryly, Sara was sitting across from him and held out her hand, "We have tofu you know" " I found it last night thanks" she chirped._

_"We have been talking a few of us" she said "Oh about what?" he asked._

_"We're in" "I thought you all where looking for the door" he quipped, "No point in leaving if we are going to lose anyway, make every moment mean something my grandma always told me" she said firmly._

_"Does that go for all of you?" he spoke a bit louder "Yes son" his father replied "With a few stipulations" "What are they?" he asked. "They want to live here with us" Fred replied._

_Raymond thought about it for a minute, this place was huge and it was just him and Fred its pretty lonely here, "And what about the money" he said, "They want to earn it!" Fred spoke._

_"They will need to train" "Hard" Raymond said "Boot Camp for everyone" "Is everyone awake?" he was met by two kisses one on each cheek "Yes Master Belmont we all are" Alucard spoke crisply, he turned to notice Alucard dressed in combat fatigues with a Japanese arm patch with Captains Bars, "What about you Sis are you on board" "Yes Raymond I am, we help family" Christina said._

_"Who hasn't ate or pissed?" He said "There good" Alucard responded._

_"Dad what do we have in surplus?" Raymond asked. "We have all sizes in men's" Fred said, "What are we low on?" Raymond inquired, "Time" Alucard spoke._

_He got up and walked to a wall and looked it and balled up his fist and punched it hard yelling, the wall rumbled and opened revealing a service elevator "Fall in", No one moved, Fred yelled "TEN HUT! FALLLLLL IN" "NOW" everyone scrambled for the elevator, Raymond eyed his father, "Your loving this aren't you dad?" he said, "It's coming back to me" Fred replied, They where the last ones to enter._

_The elevator went down and than opened, they where in a lower half of the armory, Father and Son walked out, everyone followed, Fred walked to a long counter and opened a wooden closet sliding the doors completely, Alucard walked behind the counter and grabbed a clipboard and measuring tape. Fred nodded. Alucard got to work measuring and rattling off numbers, Fred grabbed the items and put them on the counter including boots, socks and underwear._

_One after the other uniforms found an owner, and they put them on behind a screen, Raymond put on his standard black attire, Yoko was wearing dress blues with a Lieutenant's Bar, USMC on the breast, "You served" he asked shocked, she spoke smiling "4 years" "So have you moved in too?" he asked, "My girls need a place and you did just get them pregnant Raymond" "Yea but you had that planned and timed to your arrival" he said directly._

_"Are you accusing me of something Raymond?" She said teasing him "If you want me too just ask, anytime" "I'll keep that in mind Yoko but I don't trust you" he said directly._

_"The Vampire Killer was slowly killing you! Only a direct descendant would be unharmed, mastering the item crash saved you, which turned you into a direct descendant, you mastered what only Richter Belmont has done." She said just as directly._

_"Your memories will fall into order in time and will open the rest of the story, but know that you can trust me, and we trust you!" _

_"If I can trust you, than let me in here" tapping at her forehead speaking, Yoko knew he had a point so she kissed him and they found a place in her head, she appeared naked but so was he, she took his hand and he saw her life, Alucard, Ella and Anya. Images flew by speech garbled and hurried like a VCR on fast forward._

_Suddenly they where back in the armory still dressed and Raymond still felt Yoko's lips on his, "Impressive" he said backing up "Telepathy in one form with a touch of magic" _

_"Satisfied?" she said "Never, but you speak the truth, and that would make you part of this family, and your welcome to stay as long as you need or want" he responded._

_"You instinctively choose Ella without asking her consent or mine, saying she was up to the task of giving you a child, it was cocky and a little arrogant, what would you have done if I had told you no after you had said that?" she asked, "You wouldn't have after all you built her up and told her you where going to find me, it was only logical that the next generation be made pure, two parents of legendary blood to redress the balance to make them direct descendants as well" Raymond responded_

_"I guess Anya was a bonus, but you took away the mystical prophylactic from both of them, I'm not dumb, you wanted a big family and the gold standard."_

_"Yes" she said "But it has to be your choice, you can't walk this path alone, and when the fighting ends you will want some happiness Belmont, call it an arranged marriage if you want, or mail order brides, but we are all together in this you have help and I'm not going to let you die now, who knows I might want a baby too or would you say no a woman closer to your age?"_

_"If you know me as well than you already have your answer Yoko," he responded _

_It had only been a minute but it felt like hours had just passed, Raymond knew they would work well as a pair and the core group, sometimes trust was magical, he had Trevor's memories too, Grant's forbearer wasn't a bonus she was meant to be a part of this, Alucard found them but Raymond had always been standing in the open, waiting for others like him sharing the same thread, they found each other and where missing the final piece of the puzzle, Paul and his pack fit too, so this was his family that he never had._

_"Come on there's been a change of plans Yoko" Raymond said grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side away from the rest of the group, "I have a plan" Raymond looked at Alucard, than Paul, and motioned his head to come over, Alucard called over to Anya who dragged Ella with her._

_The six of them gathered Raymond spoke, "Yoko and I just had an interesting conversation, first Ella, Anya thank you for last night I'm going to be a father twice, Alucard nodded it was true, Yoko is considering, but we need to do something just the six of us we need train together, Each of us are as powerful separately, but together we are unbeatable, we just gotta work as a family" Yoko linked there minds and he stopped talking instead he shared images of team attacks, only possible by combining there skills and powers, _

_(Ella riding Alucard and Paul in there wolf forms balanced a foot on each back spear charging and leaping off impaling the target) Beauty and the Beast_

_(Yoko levitating Raymond and Ella in a deadly combo attack and launching them high and low) Fastball Special _

_(Anya knives falling like burning rain covered in Alucard's fireballs and Yoko guiding) _

_Rain of Fire_

_(Yoko led by Raymond, Ella by Alucard and Anya by Paul in a triple melee assault)_

_Ballroom Blitz _

_(Alucard launching ball of Destruction off everyone as they block it lending power to it and bouncing it to Raymond who absorbs it into the gauntlet and releases it with item crash)_

_Giga Crush _

_(Everyone circling a target and using their strongest attack in a last ditch effort that might kill them all)_

_Hail Mary_

_They seemed crazy but they worked, they had to at this point no telling what tricks Dracula and his flunkies had in store for them, crazy was all they had to work with._

_Their minds still linked Raymond sent a thought to Fred to start the rookies slow, basics first, firearms and the obstacle course, The six of them headed back up to the common room, _

_Ella was happy and so was Anya they had new life within them, Raymond had a family and a future, but they still had a job to do, a Family of Legend gathered together at long last but the road ahead was still uncertain, they had just a handful of ideas to use in combat, they worked mentally but under stress in a life or death situation things could quickly fall apart. He knew this from experience even the best well-laid plans could flop._

_Raymond looked to Ella and Anya, arranged marriage/mail order brides Yoko had used the term lightly, was Raymond ready to marry a 22 year old woman? Would Ella even accept a proposal, how would Anya react would she balk and say she wanted to get married too? Raymond was no Mormon and this wasn't Utah, Yoko even commented she'd like to have a baby by him; he was a killing machine not a dad. _

_Christina had found her way back upstairs she was only half dressed she had pulled up the cuffs of the pants and turned them into shorts the name Landon was on her leg, Raymond saw her and the name and asked "Who is Landon?" "He is your nephew back home you help take care of him while I'm at work". She answered_

_So he was an Uncle in another world, "Are you struggling for money or needs for him, we could help make sure you and he would never have any troubles, you'd never have to work a day in your life and neither would he" _

_Christina paused for a moment and wondered what would she be able to do with even $50,000 a lot of things, but she responded, "Its not easy but I have help, I miss him"_

_Raymond left it at that was it really his place to throw money at her? she was essentially trapped here, had anyone wondered what happened to her, was her mother crying for her thinking she died in an accident? _

_"Hey you okay? Your drifting out of tune lover boy" Ella said to him. "Sorry" he replied We know what your going through and we're going to help her anyway we can" she told him with a loving tone._

_"Ella can we talk alone away from everything a conversation not shared to anyone?" he asked looking her deeply in her eyes._

_"Right now?" she asked "If things keep up we'll never have any privacy" he said. "Okay" she said, they walked to his room and he locked the door. He walked to her and held her in his arms and pulled her gently to him and kissed her with all the tenderness and passion he could and ran his fingers through her hair, her eyes had closed from the moment there lips met. _

_He released the kiss and looked at her, she was a fine example of a woman but what about love? "I have known you for a day Ella and in that short time we created a life, a life that become a boy or a girl, it could be twins for all we know" he said, I don't know how to be a father, my life has been about death and destruction, I know that I want to protect you and Anya and the children you both carry. It's my responsibility as a man"_

_"I'm not staying out of this fight Raymond I won't, it's selfish to even try and ask me to, and I wouldn't ask you to do that either" she said, "Are you trying to tell me that you are in love with me"_

_"I don't know what love for a woman is supposed to feel like, and I've never been loved by anyone either, except my dad, and I don't know what Yoko fed you to get you to come here or promised because I might not be able to cash the checks she is writing" _

_"She told me you where an asshole which is true, but that you where brave and fearless and fighting this your entire life alone, and that we needed you and that you needed us, you're a hero Raymond don't you know that?" _

_"A Hero is a sandwhich I'm just some lone nut who got two women pregnant with a lot of shit going on is his world, I'm no one's Hero!, I don't seek fame or adoration, I'm afraid to love, my mother I think loved me but she died, I don't want to lose someone else over love. I can't and I won't!"_

_"How can we be together or love if one of us is afraid?" He said with tears falling down his face, "I'm scared to Raymond, but if we stick together and take it slow we might just make it, your not going to lose me like you lost her, I'm different she said. "If you doubt that than let this be your proof" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small gold chain and a medallion of a man's head, she exposed his neck showing its match._

_So the story was true, that his father told him._

_"Yoko gave it to me she told me the other half of me was out there and that we would find him as a family and the happiness he needed we would provide, and love him and never let him go" Ella said_

_"Than if we survive this Ella"…."Marry me" "But don't marry the legends, the myths, or the name, just the man me!" "If you do I'll love you for the rest my life and than some"_

_She hugged him and kissed his cheek and whispered "I do"_

_He didn't have a ring for her but before this world ended he would._

_Pregnancy, Whirlwind Courtships, Arranged Marriages, Fate, Destiny, what's life without wackiness. At least he was trying to do what he felt was right, and honorable._

_He wasn't going to leave Anya twisting in the wind she was carrying one of his children as well, he can't marry two women but would she still accept him while he marries one of her own family, god what about Yoko, she told him balls out she wanted to fuck and wouldn't mind a child by him either. Just how far down was the rabbit hole going?_

_Everything in the last 24 plus hours had been bat shit crazy, a discovery of family from another plane of existence, unexpected powerful reinforcements from out of nowhere, falling into love with one and lust with the other, both of them getting pregnant by him and finding out the worst evil in existence wants to destroy the world._

_His life was already complicated for him before everyone and everything else came along. He had to stay the course, everyone else pledged to stay so he would to, Dracula's castle he had read the legends, a evil fucking place that had every kind of unspeakable creature laying in wait wanting a taste of his flesh, Alucard had dealt with it before so he would look to him for an outline of what all was in there._

_He now had an expecting wife to be to protect, and essentially a pregnant mistress, when it rains it pours, thankfully that wouldn't become too much of a problem for at least 10 months._

_Raymond took Ella by the hand and they rejoined the circle of family, his perception a little clearer and at least one thing done he should be asking Ella out on a date instead of them sitting down to plan on fighting a war they might not win, they needed to get the new recruits trained up and show them how to work as a group instead of by themselves, his father was putting them through the paces at the moment, how was it going he wondered?_

_"I see you have gained a bit of insight Master Belmont, are you ready to get to work? Alucard said._

_Raymond looked at Alucard and he realized that Alucard was very old school and old fashioned, "I'm ready but you can drop all the formalities it gets tiring fast, I know I run my house and I know I'm now a direct line to Richter Belmont but if this is going to work everyone is going to have to tone things down a bit in a major way, so I'm laying down some ground rules that are simple and fair. He said._

_Talk like you are trying to blend in with this era Alucard and drop the Lord and Master stuff cause it can be taken as a compliment or a bit insulting._

_Yoko sure we can fuck sometime but you gotta stop flaunting it and flirting it so much, yes you give men and undead a hard on we know._

_Lose the business suit Alucard you if you don't have any normal clothes just say it._

_Anya I need to see what skills you possess other than sex, which are top notch she blushed and nodded._

_And finally we need a family outing, in a casual setting cause I need to see how you all are in a regular place, bar, diner, pizza parlor, hell even in a shopping mall, family has to mesh or there will be conflict._

_"I haven't been clubbing in months" Anya "And I haven't been to a mall since we left Paris, I want to have some fun" Ella said "It would be nice to eat out in a normal place pizza sounds good to be kinda like a date with chaperones"_

_Alucard sighed, "Very well I accept your terms Raymond" Yoko spoke "I guess I'm going to have to wearing tighter clothes so lets go shopping she laughed hard but yea I'll eat some pizza first._

_"Raymond you are planning to extend this excursion to the entire house including your sister? Alucard asked, "No I was going to be a douche and keep it in the champagne room!" he responded._

_Alucard was confused, Yoko responded he was including everyone and that's called sarcasm, Raymond slapped him on the shoulder and laughed "Welcome to the human race Adrian"_

_"Okay lets go ring the class dismissed bell" Raymond said but first a little test for Anya"_

_"What" she asked "I need a quick demonstration of your father's skills that he taught you" I want you to open my mini safe just one time with only beginners tools and then brings the contents to me" he responded _

_"But I didn't bring any beginner tools" she said "Okay" he said "There's a stethoscope and a piece of chalk in my bathroom in the top drawer I'll give you 10 minutes alone"_

_It was a simple test and the safe was empty with a false bottom containing an envelope with cash and prepaid credit cards, if she couldn't crack a cheap safe than there's a problem with her namesake._

_She made a bee line for his room and the minutes ticked away, Raymond planned this trick to see how good she was with just a few items, "Jackpot" she came back saying and handed him the sealed envelope, "Nice work babe" he said giving her a peck on the lips and a quick smack on the ass._

_Raymond picked up a remote and pointed it at the intercom and pressed a button and music turned on Soul Asylum's School's Out filtered down to the armory, "If your hearing this that means class is dismissed for the day, put up the guns and head up to the kitchen for a snack" he said._

_"Snack?" Alucard said with a puzzled look on his face, Raymond opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of credit cards and a small stack of cash, the rookies where milling in still dressed in the combat fatigues._

_"Who's hungry" he asked them "I'm going into the city to the mall for a slice of greasy pizza anybody wanna join me, we might stop off for a cold beer to go with it, any takers?_

_Everyone heard mall, pizza, beer all they shouted hell yea, He headed for his car, looked back and saw Ella and Anya watching him, "So you girls plan on flying?" He asked, Alucard and company got up and followed. _

_Raymond headed for the garage and it opened and sitting in there was a 73 Chevy Impala painted black, "She seats 4 so who's riding with me" he said, Yoko hollered "Shotgun" and Ella and Anya headed for the car. _

_Three beautiful women and a loner bad boy with time and money in a muscle car wasn't that a plot for a porno Raymond thought?_

_Everyone else didn't need a clue on where to get in everyone piled in the Humvee's and followed him down the road they drove, Yoko put her hand on his thigh and her hair blew in the wind, Raymond smiled and turned on the radio, Rita Coolidge All Time High was playing, it was appropriate to what was happening._

_Yoko undid a few buttons on the dress blues she still wore and it had a matching skirt it was riding high showing off her thighs, He looked at her and sped up flooring it, she laughed with amusement, speed didn't impress her, he already had done that when she saw him work. She was impressed by his mastery of his craft and the gifts she brought to him, his libido was a bonus, she was wet for him but she wanted him to make his move, when he was ready._

_He kept one hand on the wheel and reached down and stroked her thigh and she willingly opened them and scooted over closer, he rubbed her inner thigh and the skirt went higher her panties where a pair of blue lace see through and Raymond ran his fingers over the top and slid his fingers down slowly he felt the wetness, he rubbed a bit more and than pulled his fingers up and gave them a lick. Sweet as honey he thought._

_They where coming upon the city limits and he slowed down, the hummers matched him, good he thought they are able to keep it together, They pulled up near a huge mall and parked in the open parking lot._

_Raymond was patient and opened the glove box and pulled out a small silver egg and a remote and rubbed Yoko's thighs and she pulled aside the crotch of the lace panties and accepted the egg inside her and Raymond turned it on and Yoko smiled, it was on low with a slow pulse, he pushed a button and she was rocked by the max setting and her eyes got wide, the vibrator was custom made and expensive he had been wanting to give it a test run on a willing partner, he pushed another button and it slowed a little but she felt it buzzing, he was toying with her like she had done him that night, Raymond was well aware that Yoko had instigated the outdoor coupling between him, Ella and Anya._

_He showed her the remote for a moment and turned it off she breathed easy for a moment and he placed it in his pocket, they got out of the car and he popped the trunk, and pulled out a case everyone got out and looked to Raymond and he motioned them over and handed them an ear piece, a card and $2000 cash each, Christina looked surprised but said thanks, he placed the ear piece in her ear and pressed the button he pulled his out and pushed the button twice on his, everyone of them sported a red light, "Testing 5 by 5 nod if everyone can hear that" he said quietly everyone nodded, Fred spoke aloud "These are receiver/transceiver when you want to talk tap the button just once, but watch the cross talk you don't have to be loud and you can hear a whisper if you speak it, the mall is huge so it's a way for all of us to keep track of each other. If you think your lost call out, one of us will find you, or guide you back to where you can find us, everyone clear on that?"_

_Everyone nodded, even Alucard accepted the ear piece, card and cash, Paul had been waiting to try these out, Raymond had been in contact with him for the past few yrs but he didn't flaunt anything or say he had more toys than batman. Modest and hard working that was Raymond, Paul understood him very well, they where both leaders, now he was being led._

_Paul handed him back the gun he had been carrying and got from him the other day, Raymond nodded and put it in the case and closed the trunk and they walked to the entrance of the mall, the sights, and smells greeted them, they passed by mall security who acknowledged Fred and Raymond Dark, They looked a little off but when your dressed in military outfits a person will stand out a little more and it can be a bit intimidating or impressive._

_They walked to the food court and Yoko was whistled at, she waved nicely at the compliment and blew a kiss, The pack got a few cat calls of the "Are you on leave I got time for a soldier" and "I'll do my duty for you" from a few women passing by, and they where loving it, They walked up to a Sabro's and Raymond ordered 15 xl pizza's with everything, and peeled off a few hundred's and handed it to the cashier, the manager saw him and said give them the bulk discount and free drinks anything they want._

_Gratsi Pizane he called, Manja the manager cried._

_Raymond sat and waited, Ella and Yoko sat next to him, he gave them each a sweet kiss on there cheeks and one on the lips, Yoko tried to hang on longer, but she might start humping him, Ella knew Yoko wanted him to, and she wasn't selfish she knew she was loved by him he had proposed to her._

_"Its going to take a while for this huge order" the cashier told him, "maybe an hour" Raymond nodded, He tapped the ear piece and said softly "We got an hour to kill before lunch" Have a look around and check out a few stores guys" _

_Everyone scattered some of the pack went to chat up the women who thought they where soldiers "Garou lets try to keep a low profile I know you have a urge to mate, just be sure to ask these girls what there on just to be safe, but have fun" "Zero exposure to civilians we don't want to spook anyone"_

_He heard a low whine over the ear piece that sounded like hey no fair but okay, but everyone knew you don't expose what you are unless you have no choice._

_Raymond got up and started walked towards a jewelry store Ella and Yoko had there arms hooked around him, Anya followed them, They walked in and the lady behind the counter smelled a big sell and a commission, Raymond was ready for the line, "I'd like to find a nice ring for her and something cute for them", he spoke quickly. "Not expensive just modest like them". _

_Anya perked up and heard he was buying all of them something, she stole gems and now a man was buying her one. _

_"Diamonds are a girls best friend and I have three beautiful women who deserve something nice, since they mean the world to me" Raymond said, Anya felt flush, _

_"Are you getting married?" the lady said Ella blurted out "Yes and my bridesmaids also are joining in and being a part of the love and joy" _

_"Congratulations if you sign up now for registry we'll take 20% off the total today" _

_ the saleslady said._

_Great the secret was out oh well he thought, at least I haven't been stabbed yet, or zapped, Raymond got a shock of his own when Yoko pulled him into her mind for a second and said married you can't get married right now you have a war to stop._

_I'm working on that Yoko till the world ends all 3 of you are my world and I'll protect you especially if your going to want my child also or was that just bullshit he asked no I meant it Raymond but why give us engagement rings? Ella is getting a proper ring I proposed to her in my room and she accepted, I have no intention of denying you or Anya my passion or penis, but I'm old fashioned on a few things, I feel love for Ella and I want to marry her, and each child will still know who there father is and be loved._

_He came back to himself and Yoko squeezed his arm hard and smiled, she was mad but understood his motives he was doing what he felt was right._

_Anya wasn't mad or angry she knew what Ella meant when she said they are joining in, she was smart and knew that Ella was in love and could not be angry at that, she was being taken care of by a man who got her pregnant most of all he could afford to take care of them. He's a better man than the majority of them out there who might blow and go and skip out on being a father, He was an honorable man and for that she felt love for him unconditionally._

_Well Ella found her perfect ring 18K gold center diamond with 2 mini chocolate diamonds set on opposite sides, Anya got a silver ring with a simple diamond at her own request, Yoko requested platinum with a simple diamonds, all placed on the ring finger of the left hand._

_Raymond hated giving out the address so he registered a po box they used for emergencies two cities away and paid for in cash, the sales lady took the paperwork and gave them the total just under $2000, he peeled off the 2 grand in hundreds, and laid it out on the glass counter, and slid it across, the sales ladies eyes got huge, "Wow I wish a guy was that generous to me, you want to buy me something too? she said, Anya chimed in sweetly but her words where sharp as her knives, "Now most women would kill for a good man and do anything to keep him away from a gold digger, but cheer up there's bound to be a man out there for a woman like you"_

_"Would you like a receipt sir" she said bitterly "Yes" Raymond replied. Usually he was the one who fired off shots that killed, but Anya was perfect as a marksmen, it was getting close to an hour and they where done._

_They left and headed back for the Sabro's and the pies where ready, Fred was there sitting Alucard talking to him, Paul sipping a beer, They all saw the rings, no use hiding it the info was going to come out one way or another, Fred motioned to Alucard and he spoke "Ladies and Gentleman luncheon is served" loud and clear through the ear pieces._

_The manager helped bring out the 15 pizza's and everyone was assembled, drinks where being laid out and many eyes noticing the diamond rings and where they where placed. Sara did the girly thing and wanted to see, it was like high school, the pack was pleased with the food and the sport they found, and everyone sat down to eat._

_"Are you planning on walking all 3 of them down the aisle son?" Fred asked, "No but the thought crossed my mind dad" Raymond said, Alucard balked. "And Yoko too" she replied "No Adrian he's not marrying all 3 of us but I'm going to be getting pregnant by him and he's marrying Ella, but we are going to be a part of his life and we love him as family too, and he's your family too" "I understand that Yoko but we had something going on too" Alucard said, "Yes and that isn't going to change" she said 'We are still going to have fun, I'm just going to pregnant with his baby, after all you gave Sonja a child and you still played with her than went to rest for a few decades, this is no different." _

_Alucard was struck by the words, it was true he did a lot of sleeping back in the day, maybe if he didn't act like rip van winkle he would have more room to talk but the past was the past, lately he realized he couldn't sleep away the yrs hoping that his fathers evil would go away, he himself had the capacity for evil but chose to honor his mothers words, do not hate the hate the humans for there lot was already hard enough in life, this is also why he strove to fight back to protect not destroy._

_"Alright Yoko if that's what you choose so be it" Alucard replied, "Thank you Adrian" she said, Alucard nodded and took a slice and bit into it and savored the flavor and taste, while not steak or blood he prided himself on being able to eat human food, and enjoyed it, there where so many types of food he did really enjoy, he could withstand garlic which was evident in the pizza but still delicious. _

_Raymond looked to the lives he had so quickly changed and wondered if his sister would consider staying, it seemed selfish but he had quickly grown fond of her presence, if she stayed he was sure he could figure a way to bring his nephew to her so she could have her family her child._

_"So dad how did our new army do today with your guidance?" Raymond asked, "Fair its going to take more than just one day they have a lot of ground to cover, your sister is a natural, though she claims she has never held a gun, your mother was the same way." His father responded, "I've grown attached to her I want her to stay, but I can't force her dad" he said._

_"Who would possess the ability to transcend dimensions aside from a sorcerer or a god, answer me that Dad?"_

_"St Germain" Alucard spoke, "He's a Time Lord so to speak" _

_"Okay Alucard I've read my share of science fiction but how does that work in practical application?" Raymond responded, "Well H.G Wells was a bit vague but Einstein and Rosenblum developed a theory." Alucard said, "Yea the bridge theory, a portal to another world, that was the idea from the short lived tv show called Sliders Alucard" he responded, "It's not too crazy to consider Raymond!" Alucard replied._

_"I doubt we will find him listed in the white pages" Fred said glibly_

_"Quite so, this world is out of balance which is why we are facing a literal apocalypse gentlemen, and I have every idea that St. Germain is trying to help restore the balance with his abilities, when the time is right he will find us" Alucard spoke._

_"Alucard since you are part of this family now and its oldest living member perhaps you could provide us with a database of all that you have learned as it would benefit us as a team, like the technical details of Dracula's castle, creatures he might have waiting to let loose on us, weaknesses, any bits of parchment you have come across in your lifetime, hell a map of the place would be nice, you know the castle better than any man alive and my memories are fragmented at best I'd be going in blind and I have no intentions of going in blind anywhere." Raymond said matter of factly._

_"Yes I can" Alucard spoke removing a micro hard drive from his pocket, and waving it at them, than putting it back in the pocket._

_"Well that's a step in the right direction how soon can we make use of it?" Fred asked, "When I get a proper fight from a fully powered Belmont, than you may have the hard drive" Alucard said._

_"Deal" Raymond said "But it won't do either of us any good if we are both bloodied up and unable fight this war" "I don't want your blood just the duel you offered" Alucard replied. "But if you hold back in anyway with your full powers fully unlocked you get nothing, my father will not take it easy on you so you must show me all that you possess" _

_"Okay I'll show you the power of a Belmont, old school and new, I'll bring my A game" Raymond said, "Excellent I'd expect nothing less from a Belmont" Alucard replied._

_"No cock fights Adrian" Yoko interjected, "Save the drama and ego for your dad, now give them the hard drive" _

_Yoko was running the show on that, it was clear, Dracula was the problem, they had to work as a family, and Yoko wasn't going to let any harm come to anyone. She lifted her hand and the hard drive lifted from Alucard's pocket and in front of Fred's hand._

_Fred nodded appreciatively to Yoko_

_"Now I'd like to do some shopping when we're done eating, and there will be no more talk of fights unless it's a fight with me your looking for" Yoko said firmly._

_Alucard said nothing, she was right, had Raymond not been who he was he wouldn't have survived there first bout._

_Everyone was still stuffing there faces, the pizza was nearly gone and it was still early, Raymond caught up with his hunger and wiped his mouth and sipped the soda in front of him and got up and extended his hand to Yoko and asked where she wanted to go shopping at._

_She winked and led him to a Victoria Secrets, they walked in and where greeted by a sales lady and she said she was looking for something to tease and excite and pointed to Raymond, the sales lady looked at him and took Yoko by the arm and started showing her the newest stuff. Yoko turned back and sensually motioned with finger and Raymond followed with a silly grin on his face. _

_Soon she had a few things in hand and led Raymond to a chair and told him to sit and enjoy the show, she went behind a curtain and changed and than opened the curtain she was wearing a nice 2 piece bikini crimson as red as blood, he nodded with a smile. She closed the curtain again and the bottoms dropped and he pulled out the remote and he hit the max setting, he heard a loud sigh escape her lips and she nearly fell._

_Raymond smirked and turned it off, the curtain opened again this time a soft peach cami adorned her, her face flushed and her breathing a little heavy, he nodded, he slowly spun his finger in the air and she turned around gracefully and gave him a come hither look._

_He gave her an air kiss and she closed the curtain, he turned the remote on again to low and pulsing and Yoko went "MMMMMMMM" She opened the curtain and she was wearing a black corset with matching panties, garters and stockings. He turned up the remote and she leaned forward and scratched his chin and strutted back and forth and showing off bending down, he could smell her arousal and it was good._

_The store had a sound system and was playing Lady Gaga's Poker Face, Yoko moved her hips to the music, and dropped down low to flex her body, "Can you do that in matching heels" he asked with a sly smile on his face._

_"Maybe" she responded teasing him, "If you keep this up, your going to get fucked in the store" he said, "Promise!" she asked longingly, She stood up and placed her stocking covered foot against his chest and he moved to get up, she pushed him back gently. And he ran his hand against her calves and thigh, the silky material was excellent quality she rubbed her foot up and down his chest and moved her foot lower._

_Her toes wiggling seductively below the belt, she knew what she was doing, blondes have more fun that was for sure, she felt him rise and she smiled, he held the remote in front of her and she knew what was coming, than he hit the max setting, and she gritted her teeth and held her ground and kept wiggling her toes as he went up her thigh and cupped her crotch, and she was soaked, he rubbed her she moaned softly and closed her eyes and held on for the first orgasm her body trembled and she breathed hard and grabbed him and kissed him forcing her tongue into his mouth. Raymond responded in equal fervor, pulling her into his lap his hands cradling her body, there lips locked there tongues dancing in each others mouths._

_He picked her up and carried her into dressing room not breaking the kiss and opened the corset and than broke the kiss and latched his mouth onto her large firm breast 44DD and not a sag to them, it's a kinda magic a singer once said._

_She was reaching for his zipper and opened and she was greeted by his manhood and it was hard and ready , she mounted him the panties pulled to the side, she clung to him hard and she pumped on him and she swiveled her hips and let out a loud moan the toy still in her and so was he, the feeling was out of this world, she clung to him her hand in his hair pinning him to her breast as he sucked hard and nibbled, "Yes" she cried whispered in his ear "Don't Stop Lover" He was rocking with her hips not stopping "Yes I'm almost there again, do it, cum with me" She pulled his head to her lips and kissed him and he felt her come the tight squeezing of her muscles against him he let go and let her take control and take all he had. _

_He came hard gushing he was bound and determined to let nature take its course, and nature always finds away, She gripped him tight like a vice and he heard a gurgle in her throat she tightened her grip around him and came again. She clung to him and looked deep into his eyes and he looked right back, no words needed to be spoken she knew her body and just what would be happening to her._

_They untangled themselves from each other and he helped her back into the uniform and he zipped up, her juices saturated the crotch of pants, but he could care less, his seed was seeping from her overworked shaved mound, and she was smiling like the cat who ate the canary._

_The carried the other items to the counter and handed the sales lady the tag for the set she was wearing, Yoko handed the lady the prepaid credit card and the clothes where rung up and she picked a few pairs of novelty panties displayed on the counter that said sexy bitch and added them to the lot._

_Bags in hand they left and Yoko was sashshaying as she walked a glow on her face. Raymond was carrying the bags but was loving it, Yoko by far had the most experience and knew about seduction Ella and Anya must have taken a few lessons from her playbook but Yoko was a pro, she could do porn and make it big._

_"I've had offers but I turned them down, I get by with other skills" she said._

_"How about homemade?" he asked, "I might be willing to be in front of the camera just for you" she said._

_"The government pays well when you have the right friends, that's how I met Adrian, I was in Kyoto, Japan on assignment, Oni are rough but not unbeatable" _

_"I've always wanted to visit the Koga and Iga villages and learn the old ways, but they are few living masters left who teach the secrets of the ninja, they outlawed many things, and few will teach whites" Raymond said._

_"True but exceptions could be made for the right person" she said "I'm owed many debts as the saying goes"_

_They came back to the food court and a few of them where still sitting around, a single pizza was left and Yoko was hungry again Raymond as well, so they split it and grinned at each other as they ate, Fred was talking with Alucard, they got along well, Fred didn't feel his age of 82 around the Dhampire, they respected each other, in fact Alucard had seen Fred in his prime from a distance. _

_Alucard smelled sex even through the air of the garlic laced pizza, well three for three the Belmont had gone for the hat trick, he couldn't be mad Yoko knew what she wanted and he didn't stand in her way, they had no romantic relationship but they did get each other off a bit. _

_"So are you looking forward to being a grandfather Fred?" Alucard asked with a laugh, "Might as well I'm not growing any younger" he said._

_Ella and Anya watched Yoko, well she was in the same boat as them now a baby planted and the waiting was next, They walked over and sat down, and Ella asked "Did you two have fun shopping", she eyed the crotch and saw the wetness. "I think we might have been caught on camera" he said._

_Yoko blushed and shook her head no, "I don't like camera's watching me" she said_

_"What next Yoko? An orgy?" Anya said, "Foursome" she replied._

_Ella thought of the possibilities and got a dreamy look in her eyes, "He is the insatiable type isn't he" she said. "For the most part yes my love I am" Raymond said._

_"You sure can handle us all at the same time stud?" Anya said, "Hands and fingers work, a talented tongue, and a cock that gets as hard as Chinese math, bring on the night ladies" He said._

_The girls smiled, and the pizza was done, pans got stacked and they waved good bye to the shop and, they walked the mall Raymond in the center, and Yoko on his left her arm hooked around him and Ella and Anya on the right, they where a family happy with there chosen man, and what a man he was._

_Christina watched her brother he had changed, she liked this new family it was better than where she came from, she wanted to stay, not for the money but she felt she belonged here, she still wanted her son with her, was this St. Germain responsible for her being here and if they found him would she be able to get him to let her bring her son over? She soon had the idea that she needed to get a hold of him and tell him she needed her son with her. Maybe he was a Saint._

_The Man in Red_

_Not far away a blond haired gentleman stepped out of thin air, his splendid waistcoat and vest a bright red stood out in the field, he was tall at least 6ft high a light mustache on his face and top hat in hand a stylish cane in the other. _

_"Not where I expected to land, the thunderstorm had pushed me off course" he said to no one in particular._

_He tapped his cane in the air and a little spark had formed and it made a loud clap, he closed the tear he had formed, normally he didn't travel at night and end up in daylight, he dashed away from a fight with an old acquaintance, so to speak, Zead was hardly a friend though, he looked at his watch. _

_It was the right place but the wrong time, something had gone wrong, He might need a bit of help, but what ally was available, he knew he was in New York in the country, he tapped his watch and clicked a button and disappeared._

_Raymond was enjoying himself he was surrounded by three beautiful women who adored him and loved him, they where part of his new family, and they carried life he helped make- children he wasn't the ideal choice to be a dad he had zero parenting skills to contribute to being one, he was good looking, rich and he was a killer who could fuck like an animal, was he even ready to be a father? No, But he would have to learn._

_Yoko was quite the looker she had her sights set on him from the word go, he had mastered tools and weapons never seen by him but only in shared memories, he now had a complete understanding of his heritage the item crash was the last link in the chain, she had been impressed by him from first look, she had wanted there first meeting to be nicer but it ended up being a Mexican stand off, guns didn't make her nervous but when tensions are high a dangerous person will reach for a weapon and kill and Raymond was dangerous he was too well trained to not be._

_Beauty to help tame the beast was her hope, but the beast was still wild, powerful but wild, she needed more time with him alone in her mind, Trevor had Slypha's help and she would be Raymond's, love to balance his rage, comfort to counter unrest._

_She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and smiled up at him, her head on his shoulder, a lovers walk for four, they each loved him dearly he had qualities they each appreciated,- stamina, potency, unlimited resources, a stable home, and the capacity to love._

_Ella knew the timing was sudden and things where set in motion over night but she had faith that they would all be happy together, she felt warm by his side._

_Anya enjoyed the comfort in the fact that she now had somewhere she also belonged, Raymond was a decent man who appealed to her dominate side, she felt submissive. _

_They had chosen him and he them, they could depend on him to be there for them, and to protect them and love them and make love to them._

_They walked without care or consideration of the time, they felt normal not a group who had the weight of the world on there shoulders, they could make it if they tried and stuck together._

_Raymond thought of his sister Christina, he needed her in his life, even if it was just as another person staying in his house he wanted to keep her around, would she stay if he could get her son to her, but would he be able to put up with the noise and smell of a child not his own, honestly he didn't know, but he also knew his sister had knowledge he needed, how to be a parent, so he needed her around._

_St. Germain was the key to this, Alucard knew more than he let on so either he was going to give up what he knew or Raymond might have to go beyond a cock fight to get to the bottom of things, if he had to push, it might turn him into the very same kind of monsters he fights. _

_"Be careful when fighting monsters lest you become one yourself" Fredrick Niche_

_"If you stare long enough into the abyss, the abyss stares back" Mark Twain _

_But Gandhi spoke these best-_

_"Victory obtained by violence is tantamount to defeat for it is momentary" _

_"It is better to be violent if there is violence in our hearts than to put on the cloak of non-violence to cover impotence" _

_It was going on the evening and it was time to be heading home, a day at the mall was nice but can't last forever, "We should be heading back home ladies, I enjoy mall food but home cooking is where the heart is" He spoke, The girls had no disagreements._

_Raymond and the girls left the mall a plan working in his head, they had the hard drive thanks to Yoko, Alucard was feeling jealous because she had chosen Raymond over him so his first order of business was to put the info on the hard drive to use, he hoped it wasn't protected by a bunch of passwords or ciphers to go through, or worse a built in virus to destroy the computer it hooked into._

_"Yoko are there any hidden traps I should be aware of before plugging in the hard drive you provided us from Alucard?" He asked casually "None to my knowledge, but I will do a spell search and remove anything harmful to your system" she replied._

_"My concern is passwords, ciphers, firewalls, or viruses that might damage my system, in one person's power trip over a woman" Raymond said sharply._

_"I see" Yoko responded "Do you feel he would act that childish or under handed to you over me?"_

_"I'm not completely sure, you where quick to break up our fight, so I would believe that you also felt he was going a bit to far in these uncertain times" He said. "Alucard can be an honorable man but even a man can be petty"_

_"Wise words from words one so young Master Belmont" Alucard spoke coming from behind them, "No I have not sabotaged or booby trapped the hard drive it will work perfectly with your systems and expand them"_

_"Son he's not out to fuck us over so relax" his father chimed in _

_"I much prefer "The female of the species is deadlier than the male" Alucard said "Although Abraham Van Helsing loved to mix metaphors talking about society and STD's referring to women, the diseases of Venus he called them" "I was observing his lecture the night he was called away to come to London during my fathers attempt at separating the Harker's"_

_"No mere work of fiction indeed Dad" Raymond said, "I still morn the loss of my kinsman Quincy P. Morris" "But his son and Eric Lecarde have thrived and continued, wouldn't you agree Ella" _

_"Great grandpa Eric would love to meet you husband to be" Ella said smiling._

_"If we save the world from destruction we will honeymoon in Spain I'll go visit the family and we will see Eric together my beloved" Raymond said_

_Ella nodded, and they made there way back to the car Raymond got in and Ella sat in the front this time, she wanted time around her man, Raymond was all for that but he wanted to upload the hard drive and start compiling data he knew what lay ahead everyone needed to be prepared._

_Fred gathered the rest and told them it was time to pack it in, many had shopped or browsed the selection at the mall, time enough to be heading back home, Raymond was ready for a good meal and to do some real work, Anya and Yoko where in the back seat of the Impala, Ella stretched her legs up front and Raymond pulled out of the parking lot of the mall, The drive home was not rushed but he was not slow either, _

_Back to Base_

_Raymond had made it just before 9 o clock, the girls where still wired but the rest of the team was correct they where faced with an impossible task 24 people versus an army and one crazy man leading the attack, Raymond thought it was time to break out the new tech. _

_"I want everyone to meet me down in the armory I have something I've been saving for a rainy day" Raymond said, Every one looked at him thinking what could it be._

_"As all of us are aware we are out numbered we face a possible army of monsters when the shit hits the fan so it time we broke out the heavy artillery so since size matters let me show you what I have in mind" He said, taking a remote from his pocket he pointed it at a large section of empty wall, he pushed the button and a huge set of blast doors opened._

_"Zone Ordinance Roving Defense Systems or you could call them ZORDS" the doors where slowly revealing a huge machines with odd body modifications everyone's jaws dropped they had an animal motif to them._

_Raymond cleared his throat and continued speaking "Alucard you're a natural flying so you will man the Bat it's a modified V-TOL carrier aircraft with a natural camouflage and advanced weapons systems with a bat like design I'm sure you'll manage it also is a troop carrier with a cache of onboard weapons and seats 50"_

_"Paul and David will man the Wolf it's a urban assault tank heavy hull and armor, and cannons that fire out armor piercing shells processed depleted uranium for that extra kick she seats 6 plus 2"_

_"I myself will give them hell in the Tiger a decommissioned war tank modified for faster speeds in excess of 100mph and my kitty has claws main guns forward and 4 toe cannons reinforced armor and can go in water seats 10"_

_"And No they don't interlock to make a big fighting machine we are not the power rangers sadly, but the Bat is strong enough to house the Wolf and Tiger for the flight and air drop us into a war zone and let me be clear here people this is war so the only question is who travels in what for the ride and drop?"_

_Yoko asked looking at Raymond "Where did you get these things from?" "Uncle Samuel my dear civilian and black markets finest sellers a few ex military repair people helped with the mods but they are not fighters army corps of engineers if memory serves"_

_"Simper Fi Do or Die Oh Raw" Yoko replied with a smile._

_"Well now that I have your vote of confidence in that my dear Yoko do our troops need anything else to handle this war aside from more training? Raymond stated._

_"Yes we all need more training together as a unit everyone only a handful of us have military training the wolves are natural soldiers but they need to be rounded out" said Yoko _

_"And you Master Belmont need to get to know your families relics a little better if your going to have a chance against Dracula" Alucard spoke solemnly._

_Raymond nodded they where far from prepared but they would solve that matter as soon as possible, He donned his outfit and leather jacket the gauntlet looked out of place shining so brightly on his black outfit he slipped on the lighting ring and began searching for an Alice Pak to modify to house most of the relics the silver dagger he rigged to a chest sheath on his left shoulder the axe leg holster right side, the cross into the Alice Pak along with the rest for now his whip now on his front left clipped, sword on the right hip, 45cal pistol on the left hip, 12ga Mossberg combat pump shotgun shoulder slung with a loaded bandoleer on the handle and Kalashnikov AK-47 with grenade launcher attachment on his back, it was bulky but he could move quickly and change weapons freely or abandon if they ran empty and he was out of ammo._

_He was dressed to kill and fight a war and win if he could all they had now was time and hope. _

_Raymond headed from the training area as the rookies where working the obstacle course being put through their paces by his father, he ran it dozens of times on his own he knew every rock and weld the wolves where faster than the rest and Raymond had a sly smile for that but it would take more than a few runs climbing walls to get them ready to fight an army._

_"They are fast aren't they son?" His father spoke as he saw him Raymond nodded agreeing "Rocks and wood are no substitute for a real war zone you of all people should know that dad" _

_"They are all you got so you'll have to make it count" His father said sadly._

_"We have some research to do dad the hard drive is vast and full of a lot of information" Raymond said with regret._

_"Than lets get started shall we?" Fred spoke dryly _

_They set to work at the computer working separately Raymond ran a scan for text of historical data to be compiled in a file about the castle and its occupants while running a three dimensional program to create a realistic extractaplation of what the castle looks like inside and out using what Dracula has done in the past and a possible current version of what he might do now, Fred made a database for possible minions and monsters that might be waiting along with the mythology behind them origins and weaknesses and what was available that could kill them. _

_When that was done they only had gone through 10% of the hard drive, it had taken a few hours for just that, Cristina took to bringing them food and coffee Fred took it the same as Raymond light with cream and sugar, she had worked hard the past few days but even she knew that not everyone was going to make it back alive she had accepted that from the moment she accepted the idea of working with her brother._

_Yoko came down to check on them a few times walking up to Raymond's computer chair teasing him with her long blonde hair looking at a few things they came across by the time she showed up they had come upon journals of each members of the Belmont clan before him Yoko saw her name flip past the screen . _

_"Create secondary three-dimensional database for allies past and present using journals and notes in hard drive" Raymond spoke into a microphone._

_"Its incredible what both of you can do together with a little information" She said looking at them giving him a kiss. "Well Alucard is very through although having those swords and armors and such available to catalog would be interesting and fun if they where here" He responded._

_"Ask and you shall receive thou the Axe Armor was the worst I've ever wore Raymond" Alucard spoke appearing a little more old world and Victorian, his hair had lengthened and was a more silvery tone it was regal, Yoko gasped in awe, "You look more natural as you are now Adrian" Raymond responded, Alucard nodded appreciatively, He gestured his arm in a sweeping motion and out of nowhere the swords and armors and shields and other accessories appeared, the collection was extensive._

_"Allow me to find a place for them" Alucard said as he quickly sent the swords flying to an empty rack the shields landed on the wall all except for one, it had red paint and the order of the dragon crest on it. Suddenly one old looking sword floated off the wall and spun and launched itself at Alucard it stopped a foot from him and spoke "Don't cast me aside Master" Alucard responded "I have no plans to give you up Sword or the rest of you, you are all still my familiars- fairy, ghost, bat, demon and even you sword" One by one they appeared before Adrian, Raymond was a little alarmed but he brought up the compiled file on Alucard and the computer read off the data for him and his familiars Alucard introduced his familiars to Raymond and Fred, fairy was the cutest like a more powerful version of Tinkerbell, Raymond had a fondness for bat and demon, Fred thought ghost and sword where talkative._

_Alucard explained how he found them well earned them when he was still young his father made him earn them as gifts to help his ever growing power and the familiars all looked at Alucard and shivered at the mention of Dracula's name _

_Raymond looked at all the familiars and spoke to them as if they where people saying "While I know your bound to your master we have a few rules here, please don't go flying off by yourself around here and watch out for other people so you don't scare them as things have changed since you have been sleeping so to speak" _

_The Familars nodded and responded they understood the bat could talk and screech._

_"Well I think that will about do it for any more surprises you have to show us Adrian" _

_Fred spoke politely. _

_Speech Time_

_Raymond asked that everyone be assembled in the training area he approached a banner could be seen by all still dressed in his outfit and armed Fred called TEN HUT! Each person stood at attention looking at him._

_He saluted them as recorded bugler music played revelry as it ended he lowered his hand and announced Be Seated! So everyone sat down._

_"Now I want you to remember that no bastard ever won a war by dying for his country, He won it by making the other poor dumb bastard die for his country. Men, All this stuff you heard about America not wanting to fight, and wanting to stay out of the war is a lot of horse dung. Americans traditionally love to fight all real Americans love the sting of battle, When you where kids you all admired the champion marble shooter, the fastest runner, big league ball players, the toughest boxers, Americans love a winner and will not tolerate a loser, Americans play to win all the time I wouldn't give a hoot in hell for a man who lost and laughed that's why Americans have never lost and will never lose a war. Because the very thought of losing is hateful to Americans._

_Now an army is a team it lives, eats, sleeps, fights as a team this individuality stuff is a bunch of crap the bilious bastards who wrote that stuff about individuality for the Saturday Evening Post don't know anything more about real battle than they do about fornicating._

_Now we have the finest food and equipment the best spirit and the best men in the world, you know by I… actually pity those poor bastards we're going up against – By God I do. We're not just going to shoot the bastards we're going to cut out their living guts and use them to grease the treads of our tanks we're going to murder those lousy bastards by the bushel._

_Now some of you boys, I know are wondering whether or not you'll chicken out under fire don't worry about that I can assure you that you will all do your duty the monsters are the enemy wade into them spill there blood shoot them in the belly when you put your hand into a bunch of goo that a moment before was your best friend's face you'll know what to do._

_Now there's another thing I want you to remember I don't want to get any messages saying we are holding our position we're not holding anything let the enemy do that we are advancing constantly and we're no interested in holding onto anything except the enemy we're going to hold onto him by the nose and we're going to kick him in the ass we're going to kick the hell our of him all the time and we're going to go through him like crap through a goose! _

_Now there's one thing that you men will be able to say when you get back home and you may thank god for it 30 years from now when your sitting around your fireside with your grandson on your knee and he asks you what did you do in the great world war you wont have to say well I shoveled shit in Louisiana._

_All right now you sons of bitches you know how I feel go on now, I will be proud to lead you wonderful guys into battle anytime, anywhere. _

_That's All _

_Alucard and Fred nearly burst into laughter, "My son the General giving Patton's speech to the 3__rd__ army" he laughed nearly choking tears, Alucard slapped Fred back falling over laughing, Yoko glanced her head back she caught the joke and suppressed a giggle. _

_Well the team did need to be motivated to keep training and be ready for there first and possibly last mission _

_What speech could have been better? A war motivation speech spoken by a raving lunatic to a conscript army so green it hurt._

_Fred got the rest of them back to training and the computer finished up the hard drive. _


End file.
